


Royal Wedding

by dragontrickster73



Series: Entrapdak Adventures [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, entrapdak wedding, somehow catra lives, unpress F to unpay respects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontrickster73/pseuds/dragontrickster73
Summary: You are cordially invited to the union of:Princess Entrapta of the Kingdom of Dryl and Lord Hordak of the Fright ZoneHosted by Princess Scorpia and Force Captain Catra(Special guest appearance by She-Ra and the Princesses of Power anticipated but not guaranteed.)------------Prompt from its-a-trapta on tumblr.





	Royal Wedding

You are cordially invited to the union of:  
Princess Entrapta of the Kingdom of Dryl and Lord Hordak of the Fright Zone  
Hosted by Princess Scorpia and Force Captain Catra  
(Special guest appearance by She-Ra and the Princesses of Power anticipated but not guaranteed.)

“WHAT?” shrieked Glimmer, staring at the piece of paper before her. “This cannot be happening.”

The invitation had been turned in by Entrapta’s former kitchen staff, who had each received one in the mail.

“There’s no way Entrapta agreed to this!” said Bow. “We have to do something!”

They turned towards Adora.

“Bow’s right,” she stood up “but we need a plan. Call the rest of the alliance.” 

\-------------------  
“I can’t believe we got invited!” Scorpia grins. “I need to pick a dress!”

“It’s no surprise you got invited,” Catra scowled. “I still can’t believe Hordak let me live after what happened with the portal.”

“Yeah, it’s good that Entrapta escaped the transport before it reached Beast Island.” Scorpia replied. “Otherwise you’d probably both be dead.”

“No kidding. Hey, should we pick outfits together, like at Princess Prom?”

“Of course, wildcat!”

\------------------

Mermista looked down at the invitation in front of her. “There is no way this is for real.”

Perfuma peeked over Mermista’s shoulder. “It does look pretty official though.”

Glimmer spoke up from her seat at the head of the table. “I’m afraid this is real. Horde activity has completely stopped, and reports confirm that the Fright Zone seems to be preparing for a celebration.”

“Entrapta would never go along with this willingly, right?” asked Sea Hawk.

“Not in a million years.” Adora agreed. “It’s time for a rescue mission!”

\-----------------

Entrapta and Hordak were seated next to each other at a work table in their lab, talking.

“We have a few extra pieces of First Ones tech we could add to the rings.” Entrapta suggested.

“Excellent idea. Perhaps we could write something on them as well?” Hordak replied.

“Ooooohh good idea! We could even write it in First Ones language!”

“You can understand First Ones writing?” Hordak was shocked.

“Not as well as Adora can, but I know quite a few words!” Entrapta smiled for a moment. “Wait… you didn’t know? Even with the crystal on your armor?” Entrapta said, confused.

“No… so what does it say?”

“It says ‘loved’” Entrapta blushes. “I wrote in on there myself.”

“I love you too.”

\-----------------

The princesses were sneaking into the Fright Zone. Mermista was in the sewers again, Perfuma was destroying surveillance cameras so they wouldn’t be seen. Frosta and Glimmer were a few hundred feet ahead, probably committing a murder or two. Adora and Bow were busy fighting a Horde bot that had stumbled upon them. When the coast was clear, Adora led the team through the Fright Zone.  
Once they reached Hordak’s sanctum, it was clear that the wedding would take place there. Tables had been arranged around the isle, flowers and banners were everywhere. Adora was mildly unsettled by the normally gloomy space looking so cheerful. Adora looked around the room, finally noticing a side door. She pointed the group in that direction, careful not to make a sound. 

“Hey Adora.”

Adora turned around. Catra and Scorpia had found them. Catra was wearing a red suit with a black tie, and Scorpia was wearing a black dress and the same earrings from Princess Prom.

Scorpia grinned and waved. “Hi! Are you guys here for the wedding? I like your outfits!”

Catra turned to Scorpia. “Those are their battle outfits. They wear them all the time.”

“I know that, I was just trying to be polite.” Scorpia looked at Adora. “Are you really attacking on Entrapta’s wedding day? That’s just rude!”

Catra cracked her neck. “Welp, we can’t let you ruin the big day!” She lunged at Adora.

Perfuma intercepted Catra with flowers. Mermista rushed towards Scorpia. “Go! We’ll hold them off!”

Adora, Glimmer, Bow, and Frosta slipped through the side door into a long hallway lined with doors. Adora stopped, unsure of which way to go.

“I hear something in there!” Frosta pointed towards a door near the end of the hallway.

The group slowly snuck towards the door. Bow pressed his ear to the door, listening. He was about to say something when a voice spoke up behind them.

“Hi guys! I figured you’d be coming even if I didn’t invite you! Did you see the invitations?” Entrapta had somehow snuck up behind them.

Bow screamed, jumping into Glimmer’s arms. As Glimmer struggled to hold him, Adora faced Entrapta.

“I’m so glad we found you! We’ve been looking for you- “

Entrapta cut her off. “I’m so glad you’re here! You’re a bit early, the wedding isn’t for another hour! Hordak needs more time to get ready.” Entrapta began leading them back towards the sanctum. “I already found the others, they’re waiting with Catra and Scorpia.”

As they reentered the sanctum, they could see Perfuma and Mermista talking with Scorpia and Catra. Perfuma waved at them.

“Hey guys! Entrapta explained everything, she doesn’t need to be rescued!”

“What? Huh? She doesn’t?” Glimmer stumbled over her words.

Entrapta guided the group over to one of the tables. “No rescuing needed! If you guys could just wait here, I need to help Emily get ready.”

“Emily needs to get ready?”

“She’s the flower girl!”

\-------------

An hour later, the Princess Alliance sat and witnessed what was likely the strangest wedding in the history of Etheria. Emily was indeed the flower girl, even wearing a purple dress. She tried to shake flower petals out of the basket she was holding, but ended up dropping the basket because she did not have hands. Imp was the ring bearer, wearing an Imp-sized tuxedo. 

Entrapta and Hordak’s vows were full of science talk that even Bow couldn’t understand. When the ceremony was over, everyone in the room applauded. The Princess Alliance approached Entrapta and Hordak to congratulate them.

“Congratulations! I’m so happy for you guys!” Perfuma said.

“Thanks! It’s good to see you guys!” Entrapta replied. 

“Thank you for not crashing the wedding.” said Hordak, unaware of what had happed before the wedding. “You may have safe passage out of the Fright Zone. Just this once.”

“Thank you.” replied Adora, still shocked by what happened earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw the prompt and i just had to


End file.
